Some network traffic may require special handling (e.g., such as inspection). The network traffic, for example, may include one or more data packets (or packets) containing control information and data. A network element may redirect the network traffic to a device or line-card for the special handling. As an example, the network element may include one or more ingress ports and one or more egress ports. The network element may receive network traffic through the ingress ports. The network element may perform various operations on the network traffic to forward the network traffic on to one or more devices coupled to the network element.